Barbatos
Character Synopsis Barbatos, also know as Great Dragon or Bat-God, is the ruler of the Dark Multiverse. Once his sole purpose was to destroy the unstable universes created by his master, who crafted universes from the fears and hope of all those of the Multiverse, and return their energies to the World Forge. Barbatos eventually killed his master and corrupted the World Forge. Later, Barbatos planned to destroy and absorb the regular DC multiverse into his own. He was able to come to Earth at some point, but he was repelled by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their lives. When Batman was sent to the dawn of men by Darkseid, Barbatos noticed him and decided to turn him into a portal to enter the regular multiverse. The Court of Owls manipulated events throughout history in order for Batman to be injected with the five metals needed to create the portal, and after the fifth was injected in the present day, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights to the Earth with the intent of sinking all universes into the nightmarish Dark Multiverse. Character Statistics Tier: 2-A Verse: DC Comics Name: Bat-God, Great Dragon, Dark Horned God, The True Father of Batman Gender: Male Age: Barbatos is as old as the universe. Classification: Cosmic dragon, Dark god, Lord of nightmare Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Created Batman by creating the cause which inspired Bruce Wayne to become Batman) Creation (Can create dark worlds), Dark Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Corruption (Can influence others with dark metals), Illusion Creation (Can show horrific visions to others), Dream Manipulation (Can drag others into the dark multiverse through an endless nightmare), Quantum Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (His scream shakes the strings of the multiverse and cause the laws of physics to fail), Summoning (Can summon an army of nightmare), Battlefield Removal (If the Earth has sunk low enough into the Dark Multiverse, Barbatos can sink the Earth lower into the Dark Multiverse by realising his Anti-Music from his scream), Size Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Soul Manipulation (Can take possession of the soul of others), Invulnerability, Body Control, Immortality (Type 1, 2) Destructive Ability: Multiverse level+ (Killed the World Forger, the equal of the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor, The multiverse was recoiling in terror at Barbatos scream, Has defeated his dragon while his dragon was the engine for the end of discovery, killing all possibility in his wake, tipping the balance of the World Forge in Barbatos' favor) Speed: Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Ability: Limitless Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ (His scream can be heard in the World Forge, a place deep in the dark multiverse. Intelligence: Barbatos is sly, cunning, manipulative and willing to wait in order to succeed in his schemes. For him, all worlds are doomed to fall into darkness. To him, leaving the dark at all, to explore outside it, was the ultimate mortal sin. Weaknesses: Barbatos is vulnerable to the heavy metals of the Dark Multiverse. The Tenth Metal is the purest and the most effective against him. Following this, the Ninth Metal although less effective than the tenth, is pure enough to harm Barbatos. Feats: * He has destroyed countless of unstable universes. * The Multiverse was recoiling in terror at Barbatos' scream. * Has killed the World Forger, a cosmic being capable to create entire universes. * Was going to sink the earth so low in the Dark Multiverse to the point it could never be raised again by releasing the Anti-Music. * Broke Batman's will. * Trapped Superman and Wonder Woman in an illusion. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Anti-Music: Barbatos' scream is the wail of billions of failed worlds, capable to shake the strings of the Multiverse and cause the laws of physics to fail like dominoes. Barbatos can use his Anti-Music to sink worlds lower in the dark multiverse. * Soul Manipulation: Barbatos can control the soul of others and make them his servant. * Connection to Dark Metal: Barbatos can influence others through the metals of the dark multiverse, allowing him to torment and even corrupt those submitted to the dark gods influence with dark metals. His worshippers can contact Barbatos through the metals. * Darkness Manipulation: Barbatos can manipulate and control darkness that cannot be penetrated by light. Through this, Barbatos can do infectious attacks, shoot dark lightning. * Infection: Barbatos can infect others with the energy of the dark multiverse whether to inducing fears on them with terrible visions of them losing every time or drag them into the dark multiverse through an endless nightmare. * Reality Alteration: Barbatos is able to alter reality and can create entire worlds. * Telepathy: Barbatos is able to manipulate and communicate with others using only the power of the mind. * Life Force Absorption: Barbatos can suck people of their life forces. Extra Info: *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Villains Category:Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Benders Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionist Category:Space Benders Category:Corruption Users Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Age Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Music Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Soul Manipulators